Infieles Sasuhina
by kasai shinju
Summary: El matrimonio feliz, cayó, la vida feliz, se perdió. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Hinata se enfrente de nuevo al que fue el amor de su vida? ¿Podrá mantener la farsa del matrimonio perfecto? ¿Seguirá ese tierno amor vivo en su corazón? ¿Estarán dispuestos a traicionar todo lo que tienen por su amor? ¿Incluidos sus hijos? Parejas: Sasuhina, Narusaku, nejiino. Leve Naruhina. Cap. 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Infieles.**

**Cap. 1****.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es, no fue, no será. Así, jamás de los jamases xD jajaja será mío, es de kishi mata personajes favoritos y arruina vidas xD jajaja, yo solo lo tome prestado para una más de mis locuras. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

**Summary: El matrimonio feliz, cayó, la vida feliz, se perdió. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Hinata se enfrente de nuevo al que fue el amor de su vida? ¿Podrá mantener la farsa del matrimonio perfecto? ¿Seguirá ese tierno amor vivo en su corazón? ¿Estarán dispuestos a traicionar todo lo que tienen por su amor? ¿Incluidos sus hijos?**

**Parejas: Sasuhina, Narusaku, nejiino. **

**Rating- T.**

**Género: drama, romance, infidelidades al por mayor, remordimientos de conciencia, jajaja ups, esto no va aquí xD jajaja ok ya.**

**Este fic es completamente mío, me inspire a partir de varios fics e historias.**

* * *

**U**na joven de negros cabellos y ojos perla caminaba con los hombros rígidos y los puños apretados, estaba por salir al pasillo ¿estaba feliz? ¿Debía estarlo? Se suponía que era el mejor día de su vida, sí. Si se estuviera casando con el hombre que amaba o si quiera por amor. Negó lentamente, no podía pensar en eso.

**L**a marcha nupcial sonaba tan condenadamente hermosa y tortuosa, riéndose de ella, de cómo entregaba su felicidad a otro hombre que no era él. Miro disimuladamente a su derecha, allí estaba. Sus negros cabellos, sus ojos negros cerrados con… ¿vergüenza? ¿Tanto le molestaba verla allí? ¿Estar allí? Apretó sus puños en torno al ramo.

Era patética, con razón él había querido alejarse de ella apenas tuvo oportunidad, por eso la había dejado. Ella no quiso hacer público lo suyo y ahora lo pagaba, miro al frente y un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante la miraba, estaba feliz ¿Por qué ella no podía compartir su felicidad con él? Porque un pelinegro se había cruzado en su camino.

Nublando el sol que estaba delante de ella, escondiendo la luz que irradiaba ese joven para convertirlo en su amada oscuridad y ahora. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando había vivido la felicidad en una sombra.

- Te ves hermosa Hinata-chan- ella lo miro con una tierna sonrisa, cuanto deseaba poder dejarlo atrás

- G-gracias… n- Naruto-kun- tomo su mano y ambos se pararon delante del altar. Hinata reprimió en todo momento sus ganas de voltear hacia donde estaba él.

Sus memorias la llevaron a la primera vez que lo vio, sentado en la oficina de Naruto con sus ojos negros mirando atentamente los retratos y algunas hojas regadas por allí. El verlo tan callado fue lo que llamo su atención, no tanto lo guapo que era, porque sería ciega si no lo admitiera.

Si no el aire de soledad que irradiaba, para que al momento de aparecer el joven rubio, se transformara a un rostro mosqueado y orgulloso, inconscientemente sus pies la dirigieron a él, sus ojos lo buscaban a él.

- ¿Y usted Hyuga-sama?- parpadeo- ¿Acepta a Uzumaki Naruto como su esposo?- ella miro al joven rubio, el cual le dedicaba una amable sonrisa, unos ojos luminosos, sabía que aunque ella se negara él no le guardaría rencor, pero… "No puedo volver con él, ya no es libre" miro y una mujer pelirosa acunaba su vientre y sus ojos los miraban alegres.

- A-acepto- sintió, literalmente, como el suelo se abría a sus pies y le negaba de nuevo la oportunidad de ser feliz- a-acepto s-ser t-tu e-esposa… Naruto-kun- tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo del joven rubio- h-hasta que la m-muerte n-nos separe- el joven no espero a las palabras del padre, se lanzó literalmente sobre su esposa, besando con toda la ternura que podía, pero la misma felicidad que él sentía.

- B-bueno… ya no les puedo negar el permiso de besar a la novia- dijo el padre con una sonrisa, Naruto sonrió feliz y abrazo a Hinata para después, bajar corriendo por el pasillo tomando fuertemente la mano de ella.

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

…

Durante la recepción, el rubio solo alardeaba de lo feliz y afortunado que era, tenía una esposa única, buena cocinera, dulce, gentil, con un gran espíritu de lucha a pesar de su frágil apariencia, Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa, muy parecida a una sonrisa feliz, pero había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos en más de una ocasión.

Miro hacia la derecha y allí lo vio, sentado con una copa de vino en sus manos y a su lado, su esposa. Sintió un nudo en su pecho, él era feliz ¿Por qué ella no podía serlo también? Se notaba que no la extrañaba. Miro su anillo de casada "Me harías muy feliz si te casaras conmigo, Hinata-chan"

- Hinata-sama- parpadeo y miro al frente, su primo, su adorado primo como un hermano para ella, la única familia que le quedaba- ¿bailamos?- sonrió tiernamente, Neji odiaba bailar.

- H- hai. – tomo la mano que su primo le extendía y caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, donde el joven coloco de manera suave, su mano en la cintura de Hinata- ¿p-por qué t-tus g-ganas d-de bailar n- Neji-nisan?- el castaño sonrió y le dio una vuelta a la joven.

- Lucía muy perdida en sus pensamientos, Hinata-sama- ella miro a otro lado- el accidente fue hace mucho, debe seguir con su vida- ella clavo su vista sobre su primo, no pensaba en el accidente que la había dejado huérfana hacía mucho tiempo, si no en el hombre que ahora estaba bailando a un lado de ellos- ¿quiere sentarse? Se ve pálida- ella negó y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neji.

- S-sigamos b-bailando… n- Neji-nisan- el asintió.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

Un joven moreno veía con profundo odio, que digo odio, lo que le sigue. El estúpido Hyuga podía bailar con ella, el zopenco de Naruto, se había casado con ella. El mal nacido de Kiba iba ahora mismo a quitar al primo celoso para poder bailar con ella. ¡Todos en el jodido mundo podían estar con ella, menos él! ¿No era ridículo?

Miro a su derecha, Sakura estaba allí. Se consideraba el más idiota de los idiotas, Hinata podría estar en el lugar de Sakura, el niño que estaba en el vientre de la pelirosa podía ser de Hinata, pero. ¿Qué paso? Ah sí, había tenido que abrir la bocata.

Había fingido que ella no le importaba, que prefería estar con la pelirosa que con ella, pero no era cierto, deseaba regresar el tiempo y estar a su lado como antes, sentir sus delgados brazos aferrarse a su cintura o el aroma de su cabello, o sus bellos ojos perla mirándolo solo a él, tal vez sentir sus labios.

Todo era preferible a esto, reprimió las ganas de estampar su cabeza contra la mesa. En cuanto ella regresara de su luna de miel, podría verla más seguido, tal vez ya no estar a su lado, pero con verla se conformaba, ese sería su castigo por meter tanto la pata.

- Sasuke-kun- miro mosqueado a la joven- ¿bailamos? Todos se están divirtiendo- el bufo.

- Ahora no Sakura, me duele la cabeza- había mentido, sí. Pero no quería estar con ella, y bastante había sido tener que ver a la mujer que amaba ser besada por el pulpo de Naruto- saldré a dar una vuelta-

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata había dejado a su nisan siendo acosado por media población femenina, él era apuesto, era obvio que buscaron a como diera lugar un espacio junto a él. Sonrió tiernamente, estaba un poco triste, después de su luna de miel, Naruto y ella se quedarían en ese lugar, no volverían. Una porque ella no quería ver de nuevo a Sasuke, si lo hacía, temía no aguantar.

Dos, había un negocio de los Hyuga, puesto especialmente por Neji, como regalo de bodas según él. Echaría de menos a su amado primo, pero lo hecho estaba hecho. Sus pies la guiaron a través de los sinuosos caminos del jardín, el cual formaba un laberinto, mentiría si dijera que se perdería en el-

Cuando era pequeña, le gustaba jugar a esconderse y siempre pedía los laberintos, su padre era el único que podía encontrarla allí y siempre le hacía cosquillas, reprimió lágrimas, era el día más feliz de su vida… ella debía… debía…

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, Sasuke no la quería por débil, Sasuke la había dejado a su suerte cuando se cansó de ella y no o culpaba, si ella hubiera sido más, si ella hubiera dado más, si tan solo ella, no lo hubiera negado delante de todos. El que estaría ahora esperándola en la recepción, no Seri Naruto, seria Sasuke.

La luna de miel seria con Sasuke, la vida feliz que tanto deseaba seria de Sasuke, pero no. Ella había cometido el error de tener miedo delante de sus amigos, había negado a Sasuke ante todos, lo había visto irse muy enojado, no había respondido sus llamadas, no había hecho nada por buscarla y cuando ella se armó de valor.

- s- Sakura-chan- dijo con lágrimas, había encontrado a Sakura en el departamento de Sasuke, envuelta en sus sabanas, con una sonrisa feliz. – s-soy… p-patética…

- H…- sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, verla allí. Era una esperanza para él ¿podía dejar su orgullo y buscar su felicidad con ella? "Tienes un hijo" abrió los ojos, un hijo. Sakura esperaba un hijo y tal vez él no amara a Sakura, pero si amaba a su hijo, había soñado con uno desde que vio a Hinata, el niño o niña, lo que fuera. No tenía la culpa de que él estuviera enamorado de otra mujer.

-.- ¡Hinata-sama!- ambos voltearon y Hinata abrió sus ojos, Sasuke estaba parado no muy ojos de ella- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se cayó?- Neji corría hasta ella, se hinco a su lado y comenzó a revisarla- se encuentra bien- suspiro aliviado- no me asuste así, de pronto voltee y ya no estaba- paso sus brazos por el menudo cuerpo y cargo con ella- vamos. Su vestido está sucio, Hiashi-sama me mataría si yo permitiera que su heredera entrara mugrosa a su recepción.

- ¡N-Neji-nisan!- Sasuke los vio partir, era un idiota, la había perdido. Empezó a golpear todo a su paso, no dejaría nada intacto, rompería cada maseta, cada arbusto, había dejado ir una vez más al amor de su vida y esta vez, por una estupidez suya.

…

…

…

….

…

…

Naruto y Sasuke miraban embelesados como aquella joven de ojos perla jugaba con el pequeño de azuma y Kurenai. La veían correr de aquí para allá con el niño tomando su mano y pidiendo que lo cargara más. De verdad que sería una excelente madre, Naruto tenía lágrimas de aguacero en sus mejillas y agradecía a todos los dioses por permitirle estar con ella.

- Dobe- dijo Sasuke, sacándolo de sus agradecimientos- ¿Cuándo volverán de su luna de miel?- el rubio parpadeo.

- ¿Eh?- cuestiono confundido- ¿Por qué la pregunta Teme?- él solo se encogió de hombros- no volveremos- Sasuke evito abrir mucho los ojos, pero si estaba sorprendido- Hinata-chan quiere comenzar lejos de aquí, dice que los echara a todos de menos, pero el negocio Hyuga de allá, esta algo abandonado y yo también tengo cosas que hacer allá- Sasuke lo miraba atento, pero por dentro se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata? ¿No volver? ¿Estaba loca?

- ¡Naruto! – El chico perro, como solía llamarlo Sasuke, miraba fijamente al rubio- es hora de que partan el pastel.

….

…

…

…

…

…

..

Toda esa noche había sido de celebración, hasta que los novios habían salido corriendo del lugar, Sasuke medito internamente, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Ya no la vería de nuevo, no escucharía su suave risa, no vería sus hermosos ojos perla, no sentiría su piel de porcelana o su calor cuando lo abrazaba.

Había dejado que ella se marchara, dos veces y aun no se hacía a la idea de no verla de nuevo "no volveremos" ¿Qué no volverían? ¿A que estaban jugando esos dos? Llego a su casa con su esposa, pensó con ironía, pisándole los talones.

- Sasuke-kun… nunca pensé que Naruto se podría casar, creí que él era un joven menos serio- dijo quitándose los pendientes de rosa que llevaba puestos- me emocione mucho, Hinata-chan se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido blanco- dijo recordando el vestido de la joven- creí que ella era más recatada, pero… estuvo sencillamente hermoso- comentaba de buena gana la joven- ¿tú qué opinas?

- estuvo bien- dijo sin más. Sakura parpadeo al ver el rostro cabizbajo de su marido.

- ¿Echaras de menos a Naruto?- dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo- yo también, nuestro amigo se casó y con una bella mujer, que afortunado- beso la mejilla del joven- pero no tan afortunado como nosotros- dijo con cariño y trato de besar al joven, pero Sasuke se levantó.-

- Iré a bañarme- dijo esto, no esperó a su esposa y se refugió en el baño, no tan afortunado como nosotros, bah. – Demonios.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata miraba fijamente el diminuto baby doll que le había regalado Temari, es que… es que… es que… ¡¿Ella parecía de ese tipo de chicas?! El traje consistía en un pequeño calzón de encaje sin ser tanga, de color negro con unos ligueros, una bata transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación y abierta del vientre, revelando su nívea piel.

Sus senos eran apenas cubiertos por el encaje de la misma bata, se sonrojo. Temari se había pasado, cerro sus ojos, aun no se encontraba lista para eso ¿pensaron que por estar con Sasuke habría dejado de ser virgen? Pues no, ella se había reservado, quería que Sasuke fuera el primero, una vez casados.

Pero bien dicen que las cosas no suceden como uno las planea, bajo la vista. "Sasuke-kun" pensó con anhelo cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, miro hacia atrás y escucho a Naruto, tomo aire y abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con su marido con la camisa abierta, revelando su bien trabajado torso.

Su piel bronceada y ese bonito collar que tanto le gustaba. Naruto sonrió sinceramente y con delicadeza, tomo la mano de su joven esposa, camino con ella hasta la cama y Hinata suspiro, era ahora o nunca, tal vez nunca sería mejor opción, pero ambos habían decidido y ella no se retractaría, era algo que había aprendido e Naruto.

- ¿Lista?- medito y asintió despacio- gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa- beso tiernamente a la joven y ella sonrió- te prometo que nada nos faltara.

- G-gracias a- a ti… n- Naruto-kun- el rubio sello de nuevo sus labios con los de Hinata en un beso hambriento y pasional, pero tierno al mismo tiempo, abriéndose paso de manera suave para no asustarla y masajeando despacio sus piernas, Hinata solo respondía con leves gemidos, pero a su mente solo acudían unos cabellos y ojos negros.

Esa era su condena, estar sin él, aunque él no pensara en ella, lo extrañaría, lo anearía, hasta que fuera capaz de soportar ese dolor y seguir con su vida. Naruto la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y masajeo la piel de su vientre, subiendo hasta sus senos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, Sakura ya se había dormido y estaba recargada sobre su pecho, meditaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hinata? Ah, ya sabía. Celebrar su luna de miel. Sintió rabia, pero ya no tenía caso. Pensó en ella, en su sonrisa y sus sonrojos. Sentía que de esa forma se conectaría con ella.

"Hinata" se acomodó despacio para no despertar a Sakura y por raro que pareciera, sentía la respuesta de ella en su mente "Sasuke-kun"

….

…

…

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí ¿Qué opinan? No me maten, se me ocurrió así como así, jajaja no lo pude evitar, se va a poner bueno, se los prometo, sé que le puse Naruhina pero era mejor que nada ¿querían Kiba hina? A mí no gustar xD jajaja ok no. **

**Bueno, volviendo al tema, por fis, denle chance, de todos modos. A mi si me gusta xD jajaja solo que lo siento algo flojito, pero se irá poniendo bueno, se los prometo, ya saben que si no gusta, lo borro TwT xD jajaja. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos en "Sasuke-sensei" xD bye- bye.**

**Kasai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Jajaja, si ya se, ya se. Me tarde mucho, pero… pues… la escuela, ustedes saben, y creo ya ni la escuela, jálenme las orejas xD.**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke bajaba lentamente las escaleras de su casa, acomodaba su camisa negra asegurándose de dejar los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido. Conocía esa casa como a palma de su mano. Llego la cocina y tomo una taza para servirse un poco de café sin azúcar.

Nada que tuviera dulce le gustaba, por eso siempre tomaba su café cargado, bufo cansado, muchos negocios se cerrarían hoy y toda la semana había estado enfrascado en ellos, por lo tanto no había estado en su casa para desayunar.

- Te dije que te pusieras tu uniforme completo- escucho la voz que venía hacia la cocina e inevitablemente suspiro cansado- Sasuke-kun, dile a tu hija que se coloque bien ese uniforme- dijo con las manos en la cintura, una chica peli rosa de ojos jade, llevaba un pijama completo con una bata de dormir- ¡Mikoto-chan!- una pequeña hizo acto de aparición y Sasuke sonrió, su hija no se parecía en nada a Sakura, a pesar de que era su madre biológica.

- No quiero- dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos- papi, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela- le hizo ojitos tristes y Sasuke suspiro, no le daría gusto a la niña- ¿puedo faltar?-

- No- fue su escueta respuesta, Mikoto hizo un puchero y subió corriendo escaleras arriba- ¡Te quiero vestida bien en cinco minutos o llegaremos tarde!- la niña se asomó por las escaleras con una sonrisa esperanzada- sí, te llevare hoy a la escuela- pego un gritillo y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- No entiendo porque no me hace caso- dijo Sakura sentándose en la barra- ¿vas a llegar tarde hoy?- el asintió- entiendo- Sasuke frunció el ceño, desde que se habían casado, Sakura había insistido en darle un hermano a Mikoto, pero él no pensaba ponerle las manos otra vez- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Nos vamos- beso su mejilla y camino hacia la puerta, donde Mikoto ya lo esperaba con su uniforme completo- abróchate el cinturón- la niña asintió enérgica, solo había sacado de su madre, la maña de asentir mucho y sonrojarse cuando estaba feliz.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el porche de la puerta, miraba a todos lados. No podía creer que habían regresado a aquella ciudad, quería ver a su nisan, a su hermana. Sus amigas; acomodo su cabello detrás de sus oídos y miro hacia la calle. Sintió unos brazos pequeños cernirse a su cuello y ella sonrió feliz.

- s-Sanada-chan- dijo feliz, el pequeño apretó su agarre- ¿L-listo? N-nos e-esperan m-muchas cosas h-hoy.

- Si- dijo sin más, Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa. El pequeño era muy callado- mamá- ella le sonrió- ¿Y mi papá?- volvió a sonreír.

- S-sigue d-dormido- sonrió feliz y el pequeño bufo- v-ve a d-despertarlo- el niño corrió escaleras arriba y la joven suspiro- p-parece q-que n-no puedo e-escapar por siempre- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Media hora después un rubio atolondrado corría por toda la casa tomando sus cosas y acomodando su anaranjada corbata sobre su camisa negra. Su joven esposa solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y el pequeño metía la cabeza en su plato, no le gustaba que su padre fuera tan atolondrado.

- Me voy a trabajar, tebayyo- beso la mejilla de su esposa y acaricio la morena cabeza de su hijo, por raro que pareciera, era de cabello oscuro y ojos perla- Hinata-chan, te veré en la tarde- ella asintió, camino con la maleta del joven hasta la puerta- antes de irme- ella asintió, Naruto se puso serio de manera repentina- espero que no estés molesta porque volvimos- ella abrió los ojos- Hinata-chan, tengo que atender un negocio aquí, por lo tanto…

- N-no t-te d-disculpes- ella dejo la maleta en la mano del rubio y tomo la que estaba libre, miro al joven- s-sé que no h-harías n-nada que nos l-lastimara- el rubio sonrió y abrazo a Hinata, ella sonrió ante el abrazo. Estaba enamorada de Naruto, de eso no había duda- c-cuídate- le sonrió y el rubio marcho de ahí-

- ¿Mamá?- miro a su pequeño- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a vivir aquí cuando tú y papá se casaron?- ella le sonrió, se acercó a él y beso con cariño la cabeza de su hijo- ¿Mamá?

- P-porque t-tu padre t-tenia a-asuntos por f-fuera- el niño asintió- ¿t-te g-gusta t-Tokio?- el niño negó- v-volveremos c-cuando t-termine.

- Esta bien- dijo- iré a cambiarme- Hinata sonrió ¿Por qué su hijo no tartamudeaba y ella sí? Bueno, ella no había tartamudeado cuando vivieron allá, pero ahora.

- D-de s-solo p-pensar en v-volver- suspiro, lavo los platos y espero a que su pequeño bajara.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke caminaba con su hija de la mano, habían dejado el auto atrás y se dirigían a la escuela de la pequeña, varios niños corrían felices por entrar al lugar, pero la pequeña era igual que él. Sonrió de lado, era toda una Uchiha, Fugaku estaría orgulloso de ella, como él lo estaba. Dejo a su hija en la puerta y la miro entrar a duras penas.

Se dio la vuelta y una mujer de cabello negro azulado pasó a su lado, en sus manos llevaba un folder azul y a su lado un pequeño niño, bufo. Casi chocaba con él, pero no tenía importancia, camino hasta su auto y arranco.

Llego hasta su oficina y bufo, otro aburrido día de rutina, pensó en Mikoto. La pequeña estaba tan harta como el, quería salir y buscarla, para que ambos se fueran a Okinawa, donde estaba ella. Abrió los ojos, hacía mucho que no pensaba en Hinata, bueno, eso era mentira, pensaba en ella, mañana, tarde y noche.

Miro la única fotografía que se habían tomado juntos, ella sonreía de verdad. Si Sakura supiera que ellos habían tenido algo, no se imaginaba su reacción, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, en esos cinco años, casi seis, que no la había visto, suponía que sería más hermosa que antaño. Si tan solo él no hubiera insistido en que hicieran público lo suyo, claro, dos familias enfrentadas prácticamente a muerte.

No era raro que ella no quisiera hacerlo público, pero aun así. Recargo la cabeza en su escritorio, sonaría cursi y todo lo que quisieran, pero había sido feliz con ella, había estado completo mientras estaban juntos. Pero, claro, su egoísmo de "Es todo o nada" lo llevo a cometer la peor estupidez de su vida y la entrego en bandeja de plata.

Naruto había sido el ganador y de cierta forma le enojaba más, él siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura y ahora. Se quedaba con lo que más quería, Hinata. Saco el aire en un bufido molesto.

- Uchiha-sama- escucho por el comunicador- su esposa vino a verlo ¿La hago pasar?- bufo de nuevo, las cosas con Sakura habían ido de mal en peor, bueno, nunca habían ido bien, sabía que ella no se merecía un trato así. Pero…

- Hazla pasar- se levantó y miro por la ventana, cruzo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y espero a que su esposa entrara por esa puerta- ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

- Buenos días a ti también- dijo como contestación, por alguna extraña razón la veía feliz- ¿sabes quién está en Tokio? – se volteó hacia ella y una cabeza rubia apareció por la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- Naruto tenía el cabello como siempre, aunque su tez se veía más morena, su traje negro con una camisa negra y corbata naranja, típico en él y sus ojos azules- ¡Te extrañe bastardo!- Sasuke aún no salía de su estupefacción, si él estaba allí, quería decir que…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba al lado de su hijo por aquellos pasillos, habían quedado en inscribirlo ese mismo día y si podía, tomar clases, le sorprendía que Sanada fuera tan serio, su pequeño rostro no reflejaba nada, aunque Hinata sabía que él estaba nervioso, tenía amigos en Okinawa y ahora.

Se hinco delante de él y el pequeño la miro con sus grandes ojos perla. Ella no entendía porque no se parecía en nada a Naruto, pero no importa, era de ella.

- Hyuga-sama- asintió- este será el salón de Sanada- ella asintió, se levantó y camino con su pequeño hasta llegar a la puerta- niños, guarden silencio- todos corrieron a sentarse y la mujer sonrió complacida.- quiero presentarles a Sanada Hyuga- todos le dieron la bienvenida y el pequeño solo miro a otro lado.

- Mi nombre es Sanada- dijo en tono malhumorado y mirando a otro lado.- espero que no nos llevemos bien- Hinata sonrió y los demás niños lo miraron feo.

- Ese será tu lugar- el niño asintió, soltó la mano de su madre y camino hasta sentarse con un pequeña morena de ojos negros- bien, trátenlo bien.- se dirigió a Hinata- vámonos, Hyuga-sama- ella asintió y caminaron por los pasillos- tiene un hijo difícil, me recuerda a uno de los padres que han venido- ella sonrió.

Dejo a Sanada en la escuela y camino por aquellas conocidas y anheladas calles, recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero… no podía volver a ese tiempo, Sasuke la había dejado por ser débil, porque no había tenido el valor de decir que lo amaba.

Ahora se arrepentía, pero, Naruto era bueno con ella, aunque Sanada dijera que era adoptado. Sonrió ante eso, peleaban mucho, pero el rubio daría lo que fuera por el pequeño, miro hacia el cielo, ella también creía que Sanada era un milagro, mira que no parecerse en nada a su padre. No piensen mal, ella no había tenido relaciones en ningún momento con Sasuke.

El primero había sido Naruto, aunque ella… negó, lo mejor era seguir e ir a ver a su primo. Sonrió, Neji aún no conocía a Sanada, pronto se lo presentaría. Más animada que antes, asintió. Iría a la empresa Hyuga, le diría a Neji que quería volver a trabajar en ella y en la noche, le presentaría a su hijo.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba desconcertado a su mejor amigo, el cual hablaba hasta por los codos, no le había entendido nada, solo pensaba "Si Naruto está aquí, quiere decir que ella también y si ella está aquí…" una casi sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones, podría ver a Hinata y tal vez…

- ¡Teme!- miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Me estas escuchando?- asintió distraído.

- No te enojes con él Naruto- dijo Sakura de pronto- ha estado así…- lo miro con reproche, los últimos cinco años, penso malhumorada - ¡oh! ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan?- el rubio sonrió feliz.

- Ella está bien, fue a inscribir a nuestro hijo- Sasuke abrió los ojos, ¿hijo? ¿Naruto había sido el primer hombre de Hinata?-ese niño me recuerda mucho a Sasuke-teme.- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero sé que igual que Sasuke, Sanada me quiere- Sasuke no presto atención a eso. Una mujer de cabello azul había chocado con él en la mañana. Su corazón casi se detiene. El niño estaba en la escuela de su hija y…

- ¿Dices que no se parece a ti?- cuestiono la pelirosa - que curioso, nuestra ha tampoco se parece a mí, tiene todos los rasgos de Sasuke, aunque.

-la actitud si es parecida a la tuya- admitió Sasuke- ambas son caprichosas, pero Mikoto sabe controlarse- el rubio sonrió ante la declaración- ¿el niño se parece a ti en la actitud? – Naruto negó.

- Incluso en eso se parece a Neji, es muy serio, muy callado, siempre que me despierta se asegura de hacerme cosquillas en los pies mientras me amordaza, o me pone miel en el rostro- Sasuke sintió un tic en su ojo- la última vez me despertó tirándome de la cama y eso es indulgencia por parte suya- comenzó a reír. Sakura se contagió de su alegría- pero es un buen niño. Hinata-chan lo adora y mientras ella sea feliz, yo lo seré, aunque el niño trate de matarme tebayyo- se quejó-

- Me gustaría que Mikoto conociera a tu hijo-la pelirosa miraba feliz a su rubio amigo- se llevarían de maravilla, ella no conoce muchos chicos serios. Aunque, creo recordar que el hijo de Neji también está allí- el rubio sonrió. Sasuke miraba ajeno la conversación. Hinata y el no habían tenido nada más allá que unos besos y cosas así, no entendía porque el niño no se parecía en nada a Naruto- ¿han pensado en darle una hermanita a Sanada-chan?

- Sí, pero cuando se lo propuse fue cuando recibí- la pelirosa le pego en el estómago y eso atrajo la atención de Sasuke- ¡Ay! Sakura-chan- los miro con el ceño fruncido y después los ignoro.

- Iré a ver a Hyuga- Naruto asintió y Sakura lo miro fijamente- pueden quedarse o irse, pero quiero mis cosas en su lugar, no se atrevan a tocarlas. Dijo frio, Naruto se quejó de nuevo y Sakura miro el escritorio, nunca la había dejado sentarse allí, ¿Qué era lo que escondía?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neji miraba sus papeleos y fruncía el ceño, tenía la sensación de que alguien hablaba de él. Trato de no pensar en eso y siguió en lo suyo. Ino se encontraba en la planta baja y fungía como "secretaria" ella podría fácilmente quedarse en casa, pero le había insistido en tener un trabajo con él. ¿Por qué? Era más que obvio que ella quería vigilarlo.

Sintió una gotita en su sien, esa chica lo sacaba de quicio. Pensó en sus dos mejores amigos, Tenten y Lee, se habían casado, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo Tenten aguantaba a alguien como Lee? Pero ya no tenía importancia, ella lo callaba diciendo "¿Cómo aguantas los celos maniacos de tu esposa?" sonrió de lado. Ino lo celaba mucho, pero valía la pena, estar con ella lo sacaba de su rutina.

- Hyuga-sama- frunció el ceño- La señora Hyuga desea verlo- levanto una ceja, cuando Ino iba a verlo, simplemente entraba y atrancaba la puerta ¿Por qué ahora se anunciaría? – Pase- espero a ver la rubia cabeza de su esposa, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo que vio, no fue unos ojos azules, si no perlas.

- H-hola n-Neji-nisan- dejo sus cosas, tiró su silla y corrió a abrazar a la bella morena que temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la espalda del joven- t-te e-eche de menos.

- Hinata-sama- cinco años sin saber de ella y de pronto, pff, aparece- ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Por qué nunca nos llamó? Ino estaba furiosa al no ver ninguna llamada de usted- ella se sonrojo- no importa, está en casa- Hinata asintió feliz, él lo había dicho, estaba en casa.

- ¡Neji! – Ambos se separaron cuando Ino abrió la puerta, su cabello tan largo como siempre y su flequillo de lado, dejando visible un único ojo azul-¿Qué sucede…?- abrió ambos ojos y retiro el flequillo para ver mejor- ¿Hinata-chan?- ella le dedico una tímida sonrisa- ¡Hinata-chan!- se dejó caer sobre ella- ¡Ingrata! Mala amiga, insensible- le grito y la morena solo podía sollozar- ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? Me tenías preocupada, mírate- su cabello era más largo, le llegaba a la cintura.

- N-no f-fue mi intención- tanto Neji como Ino miraron felices a Hinata, ella había vuelto, pero por alguna razón, Neji veía sus ojos empañados –L-llamaron a n- Naruto-kun- el castaño levanto una ceja e Ino miro a otro lado- n- no se q-quien f-fue, p-pero… n-nos trajo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

- No importa quien haya llamado a quien, lo importante es que volviste – Ino abrazo de nuevo a su amiga- ingrata, nos tenemos que poner al día, así que… ¿tienes algo que hacer?- ella negó- bien, iremos a tomar un café, iremos de compras, comeremos juntas, iras a dormir a mi casa y…

- N-no p-puedo- Ino detuvo su parloteo- d-debo i-ir p-por Sanada-chan a las doce- Tanto rubia como castaño abrieron los ojos ¿Sanada-chan? ¿Chan?- e-es m-mi hijo- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa feliz- e-el v-va.

-Hyuga-sama- miraron a la puerta donde asomaba una anciana secretaria- Uchiha-sama está aquí- dijo en tono aburrido.

- Debe ser la frentona, de seguro ella aún no sabe que estas aquí, iré por ella- corrió hasta la puerta. Hinata regreso su vista a su nisan, el cual la analizaba, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

- Me da gusto que volviera- ella asintió, Neji la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos- la extrañe mucho, Hinata-sama.

- Y… y yo a t-ti- enterró el rostro en su pecho y aspiro el aroma de su primo, aroma a familia a hogar.

- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!- Hinata abrió los ojos y se puso tensa- ¿No adivinas quien vino?- intento esconder la cara, mimetizarse con el entorno, desaparecer que se yo. Pero no quería verlo, no aun, era muy pronto.

- Hyuga- la joven morena no levanto el rostro y Neji lo miraba desafiante- ¿Engañas a tu esposa? ¿o tu secretaria nueva le dio miedo andar sola?- Hinata bajo la vista, así había sido de cruel el día que había decidido terminar con ella, levanto la vista de manera lenta y miro a ese hombre que tanto había amado… y que aun después de cinco años, cuatro meses, muchas semanas y muchas horas, aun amaba.- ¡vaya! Si es la Hyuga ¿La luna de miel termino por fin?

- Uchiha, será mejor que te calles- Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero esa tristeza, esa maldita tristeza que inundaba sus hermosos ojos perla, maldijo internamente, se sentía responsable de la tristeza que los embargaba a ambos- Hinata- sama Disculpe a esa víbora.

- T-tranquilo n-Neji-nisan- miro al joven – u- Uchiha-sama, que bueno v-verlo d-de nuevo- bajo la vista- m-me iré pronto… d-debo… t-terminar de desempacar y c-comprar las c-cosas para l-la c-comida. Naruto-kun llegara h-hambriento- se escurrió de los brazos de su nisan y paso esquivando a Sasuke, el cual volteo levemente al percibir su perfume. Debía ir tras ella.

- Uchiha- miro al castaño- ¿tu llamaste a Naruto?- el joven levanto una ceja- Hinata-sama dice que llamaron a Naruto y que por eso decidieron regresar a Tokio, ninguno ha tenido comunicación con ellos y eso que somos los más cercanos ¿Quién llamo a Naruto?

- Buena pregunta Hyuga, ni yo lo sé - miro por donde se había ido la pelinegra- venía a hablar contigo, pero creo que mejor almorzamos, dile a la chica Hyuga que vaya con nosotros. Tal vez así Ino no se aburra cuando conversamos- la rubia el enseño la lengua y corrió tras su amiga- te veo en el estacionamiento, la Hyuga va conmigo en el coche- Neji frunció el ceño.- sabes que odio que tu esposa parlotee-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

En otro lugar, más concreto, una habitacion. Suaves y acompasadas respiraciones se escuchaban, una casa vacía, sin niños, una cama desecha, la ropa tirada por todos lados y parte de las almohadas en el suelo. Dos personas yacían en aquella gran cama. La joven mujer abrazaba de manera posesiva aquel cuerpo masculino.

Hace cuanto que no había hecho el amor con nadie, hace cuanto no se sentía deseada como ese día. Mucho debía admitir ella. Y a su lado, su rubio amante, miraba con culpa el techo, no tendría cara para ver a su adorada Hinata, pero no sabía cómo se habían dado las cosas. Miro a la pelirosa en su pecho y beso con cariño la frente femenina, si se concentraba mucho.

Los cabellos rosas se volverían azules y los ojos verdes en perlas blancas.

...

...

...

...

..

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja si ya se, ya se, muy tardado, pero… lo siento xD no les daré excusas. Pero si les diré, que pues… ya saben, la escuela me importa más xD jajajaja. Bueno ya, que bueno que recibieran bien esta historia, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Antes que nada, Jajaja respondiendo reviews.**

**AntoniaCifer.- Tranquila, Naruto-kun no sufre, mucho xD. Es que… es así como para darle sabor al caldo, te prometo que no sufrirá tanto igual que Hinata-chan. Gracias por comentar y bienvenida a este nuevo fic.**

**Hasu0hana.- jajaja que bueno que te guste, eso me alegra mucho, lamento la demora y bienvenida.**

**Guest.- Gracias por el comentario y la sugerencia sobre mis finales, en lo personal, a mí me gusta como los hago, tal vez finales menos melosos te gusten más, pero pus ya ni modo, veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada y pues, gracias por comentar.**

**Mare-1998.- disculpa la demora, pero pues…. Jajaja sabes que la escuela me absorbe mucho y luego me quedo pensando ¿y si no les gusta como queda? Pero espero que te guste, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, y gracias por comentar.**

**Nn.- sinceramente, si pienso dejarlo en sasuhina, lo siento, pero… pues… mejor no te adelanto, espero que aun sigas la historia y disculpa la tardanza, bienvenida y nos vemos el siguiente, gracias-**

**Kary Landero- discúlpame jajaja, pero pues… creo que ya quedo claro que onda ¿no? Espero que te guste este capitulo, disculpa la demora y también… gracias po comentar y por tu apoyo, prometo romper los corazones que hagan falta xD jajaja ok no. **

**Anime Love.- Pues desgraciadamente, Mikoto-chan si es hija de Sasuke y Sakura, pero no se parece a ellos, ya veras porque, te prometo no dejarlo y asi me tarde, lo terminare. Gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te guste la historia, me hace muy feliz oir eso xD, bueno, leer xD-**

**Jigoku-chan.- Jajaja que bueno que te gustara. Me da tanto gusto, espero que sigas por aquí, y gracias. Jajaja.**

**Kattyto nebel.- no me olvide de él, pero. Tarde muchísimo en actualizar, espero que no hayas perdido el interés y lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero pasaron tantas cosas Jajaja que ya no se que onda, pero pues… aquí estamos de regreso y como ahora estare de vacaciones, tratare de ponerme al corriente con todo xD**

**Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews, sinceramente no esperaba tantos xD Jajaja y pues… nos vemos el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste, se cuidan, se portan mal, nos vemos xD**

**kasai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si, si ya se. ahorita me voy a disculpar y bla bla xD jajaja lo siento! pero pus... ya ven, cosas que uno pasa xD jajajajajajaja**

**Antes que nada y después que todo, saben que yo las complazco en todo lo que se les ocurra, solo cuando ando de malas, no hago nada xD jajajapero un favor. Si no lesgusta ver sufrir a nadie, no lo lean. porque una personita me dijo que no hiciera sufrir a tal y que ya se canso de que Sakura se salga con la suya.**

**Momento, paren su coche, aqui. Todos van a sufrir, todos van a pagar el haber metido la patota y tooodos van a rogar que las cosas sean diferentes, si no les gustan este tipo de tramas, no las lean. Fin, para mi es un poquito deprimente que me digan esas cosas y como son "invitados" los que me dejan esos reviews. no los puedo ni borrar, ni bloquear. O sea que... no me bajen la moral ingratas, que no ven que hago circo maroma y teatro para traerles sus fics? xD**

**Bueno ya, serias. ahora si... comenzamos?**

* * *

Hinata iba con la cara debajo de su flequillo, iba en el auto con Sasuke y a pesar de que iban solos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ella, temía decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, sobre todo, temía que sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Naruto, fueran traicionados por su amor hacia el moreno, pero… ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?

Miro disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía muy serio. Recordó con cierta nostalgia cuando solían salir, Sasuke era más relajado, podían platicar de cualquier cosa y ella era feliz. Llevo su mano derecha su pecho y cerro sus ojos, ahora tenía un hijo, debía. Suspiro, debía olvidar esas cosas, ahora solo importaba Sanada.

Sasuke se maldecía internamente, el tenerla a su lado. Hablaría con ella, haría lo que fuera por tenerla de nuevo, rememoro las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba o los sonrojos que eran causados por el. Sus tímidas manos tomar sus rostro para regañarlo o a veces curarlo. Daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, pero también tenía un problema pequeño, muy pequeño a decir verdad. Sonrió al pensar en Mikoto, tal vez si las presentaba.

- Uchiha-sama- miro hacia su derecha- Neji-nisan se detuvo- Sasuke asintió, su voz tan suave. Si no fuera porque viajaban en completo mutismo, no la habría escuchado.

- Baja- dijo como orden, su tono frio. Hinata bajo casi corriendo y llego al lado de su nisan, aún no se sentía lista para estar mucho tiempo con Sasuke, bueno. Nunca se sentiría lista para pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke, el nuevo Sasuke. Un hombre frio, cruel.

- Hinata-chan, Sanada-chan debe conocer a nuestro hijo ¿Verdad Neji-kun?- el castaño asintió. Tomo el brazo de su prima y comenzaron a caminar, Ino iba en el otro brazo y Sasuke solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- ¿Cómo es Sanada-chan?

- Pues…- medito- es… dulce, muy callado- sonrió con cariño- siempre molesta a Naruto-kun- su tono suave y cariñoso hacían que tanto Ino como Sasuke admiraran a la joven- siempre pelean, pero ambos se quieren, estoy segura.

- Nuestros mellizos siempre discuten entre ellos- dijo Ino con pena-Hitomi-chan es tan risueña, pero su hermano- se llevó una mano a la frente.- igual que su padre- lo miro con ojos acusadores y Neji bufo- supongo que les encantara conocerlos- ella asintió- Haruka es muy callado, creo que se llevara bien con Sanada-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Haruka?- dijo con un leve tartamudeo, ella esperaba que su sobrino se llamara Hizashi o algo así.

- El nombre lo escogió Ino- dijo Neji una vez que se sentó. Ambos Hyuga se veían de frente y tanto la rubia como el moreno estaban a los lados- aunque el de Hitomi lo escogí yo- Hinata sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Cómo esta Mikoto, Uchiha?-

- Bien, hoy fue a la escuela- Hinata miro asombrada a Sasuke, recordaba que Sakura estaba embarazada cuando ella se casó con Naruto, pero… - es toda una Uchiha, nada que ver con su madre- dijo lo último más que nada hacia la morena, la cual lo miro fijamente- me sorprende que no se parezca a Sakura, debió haber sacado por lo menos el color de ojos, pero…

- Sanada-chan es igual- dijo con un leve tartamudeo, para luego sonrojarse- perdón-Neji levanto una ceja, ¿Por qué Hinata evitaba hablar con Sasuke y luego le sacaba platica de la nada? Ino también miraba a su mejor amiga, algo le escondía. - ¿almorzamos? Debo ir por Sanada-chan.- tanto rubia como castaño notaron lo mismo, Hinata tartamudeaba cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke.

..

...

..

...

...

Un joven rubio caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, era un tonto, pero que podía hacer. Su amor por la pelirosa solo se había maquillado, pero… miro hacia su casa, lo que sentía por Hinata era también muy real, la quería, era la madre de su hijo, su esposa por cinco años. Tal vez no debería hacerla sufrir pero…

Era un tonto, estampo su cabeza contra un poste de luz y negó, él quería a Hinata y no dejaría que una tontería como meterse con la esposa de su mejor amigo arruinara eso, no lo volvería a hacer, estaría día y noche con su esposa si era necesario. Asintió feliz e ingreso a su casa, notando así la soledad de esta. Levanto una ceja.

Tal vez había ido a ver a Neji, sonrió. El iría por Sanada e irían a comer Ramen, sabía que el niño era fan del ramen como él, no lo podía ocultar. Sonrió zorrunamente, tal vez el enano pagara su travesura de esa mañana. Si, corrió a cambiarse y salió disparado hacia la escuela primaria.

Llego después de poco y se encontró con que apenas iban saliendo los niños. Si, sería una venganza dulce, ese Neji en miniatura merecía una ración extra de ramen. Sintió una patada en su espinilla y eso lo saco de sus cavilaciones malvadas, miro hacia abajo y Sanada estaba allí, mirándolo con su pequeña ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en tono de reproche- ¿Y mamá?

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte, tebayyo- dijo también reprochándole su falta de interés- creí que podríamos ir a comer ramen- sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y Sanada tembló entero- sé que es tu favorito- empezó a reír y el pequeño solo podía ver sus pequeños días contados, su padre lo mataría con ramen, estaba seguro-

- ¡Sanada-chan!- ambos voltearon hacia atrás y se encontraron con una pelinegra- ¿Naruto-kun?- el rubio sonrió feliz, paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la abrazo- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dobe?- miraron hacia atrás y Sasuke hacia su aparición-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que tendrías trabajo.-el rubio negó, tomo la mano de Hinata, cosa que molesto al pelinegro y paso su mano por la cabeza de Sanada- ¿y Sakura?- Hinata sintió una pequeña punzada…

- ¡Mikoto, no corras!- Hinata alcanzo a ver como una pequeña niña se escondía detrás de sus piernas y sobresalía solo para enseñarle la lengua a aquella pelirosa- ¿Qué hare contigo?- levanto la vista- discúlpela es que… ¿Hinata-chan?- la morena sonrió y abrazo a la pelirosa, lejos de que ella tuviera al hombre que amaba, era su amiga- ¡Pensaba ir a visitarte, que coincidencia!-

- Lo mismo digo, Sakura-chan- la pequeña aun no salía de detrás de Hinata y eso comenzaba a mosquear a Sanada, el cual llego y empujo a la niña-

- Quítale las manos de encima a mi mama, Uchiha- Sasuke levanto una ceja ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para tocar a su princesa? – mamá. Papá quiere llevarme a comer ramen- dijo con carita de asco y tanto Hinata como Sakura empezaron a sonreír.

- Es como Sasuke-kun en miniatura- Hinata dejo de reír ante lo escuchado y miro a Sasuke, el cual sonreía de lado ante su sonrojo- ¿verdad Naruto?

- Ya decía yo que ese sadismo no era de Neji- dijo cruzando sus brazos. Hinata-chan, me debes unas explicaciones- dijo en tono de burla, pero que hicieron que la joven se pusiera nerviosa- ¿Hinata-chan?- Sasuke meditaba, el niño era sádico con Naruto, pero se notaba que lo apreciaba. -¡Hinata-chan!- la joven había caído desmayada.

...

...

..

_Sus ojos fueron abriéndose a la luz, después de un rato, le dolía la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a todos lados y no reconoció la casa, era grande, muy grande. Se puso de pie y se fijó en que estaba en la sala del lugar. Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron al ver delante de ella a Sasuke._

_El joven se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, causando su sonrojo. Lo miro fijamente y el joven le sonrió, como antaño. Su corazón se detuvo ¿estaba soñando? Puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro y se atrevió a sonreír también._

_- Sasuke-kun- el moreno sonrió- te extrañe tanto- se abrazó a él.- Sasuke-kun._

_- No me ves en ocho horas y me extrañas tanto, deberé irme más seguido- la joven abrió los ojos._

Parpadeo, había sido un sueño, se llevó su pequeña mano a la frente y retiro su flequillo. Definitivamente aun no despertaba, el mismo escenario se abría hacia ella, se levantó despacio y miro a todos lados. Solo faltaba que apareciera Sasuke y le dijera lo mismo.

- ¿Cuántos más piensas dormir?- abrió los ojos, delante de ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha- ¿Qué?- se acercó a ella- ¿te sorprende la casa, Hyuga?

- ¡Mamá!- un pequeño corrió hasta abrazar a la joven morena, Sasuke sintió un tic en su ojo derecho, el niño lo miraba retadoramente- ¿se le perdió algo Uchiha-san?- dijo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a pasar del niño, pero después bufo- mami- dijo con ojitos tristes. Creo que en ese si se parecía a Naruto-¿nos podemos ir a casa? Esa chica Uchiha no me deja.

- H-hai- suspiro-¿te hizo algo?-

- No, solo quiere vestirme de mujer- gruño el niño, Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Lo cual causo que Hinata se sonrojara y el niño viera feo a Sasuke- ¿nos vamos?- ella asintió, salió corriendo de la estancia- señor Uchiha- el mayor sonrió de lado- aléjese de mi mamá. Si no quiero dejarla con mi papá ¿Qué le hace creer que la dejare con usted?- el mayor abrió los ojos. Sanada pateo con ganas la espinilla de Sasuke para después enseñarle la lengua.

- ¡Mocoso!- dijo hincado, sobando la zona dolorida, se las pagaría ese niño. Medito, se habría dado cuenta ¡Claro que se dio cuenta!- maldición-

..

..

Los vio marchar de ahí, Hinata cargaba al niño y Naruto solo sonreía. ¿Por qué ellos se veían como una familia feliz? Hinata era suya, ella debía estar con él. Debía amarlo a él, tanto como la amaba. Maldijo internamente, llevo su mano hasta mesar sus cabellos y suspirar. La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso una pequeña de ojos negros, se acercó a abrazarlo y Sasuke correspondió el abrazo.

Si no fuera por Mikoto, no habría sobrevivido a ese infierno, pero… miro a la niña. Estaba extrañamente tranquila y le sonreía de forma cariñosa, se sentó con ella en la cama y suspiro. La niña tomo entre sus manos la mano grande de su padre y Sasuke se armó de valor.

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos?- ella abrió los ojos ¿irse? ¿A dónde?- no te veo muy feliz aquí, discutiendo siempre con tu madre- ella negó inmediatamente y Sasuke sonrió. ¿Cómo podía seguir fingiendo ser una familia cuando no soportaba a su esposa?

- ¿A dónde iremos?- el moreno medito. Se encogió de hombros- ¿puedo llevar muchas cosas?

-No, solo lo necesario, prepara tu maleta, y lleva tu mochila, nos iremos hoy mismo-la niña asintió sonriente y la vio correr- ¡Sakura!

...

..

..

..

Hinata miraba a su pequeño, el niño estaba mosqueado a decir basta, que la niña Uchiha quisiera vestirlo de mujer, era ridículo. Se preguntaba ¿eso era tener una hermana? ¿Fastidiosa? Entonces no quería una. Se volteó hacia Hinata y su pequeño ceño seguía fruncido, causando la sonrisa de su madre.

- Mamá- ella asintió- escríbele a la cigüeña, no quiero ninguna hermana, prefiero ser hijo único- ella se sonrojo ¿la cigüeña? Naruto que hasta entonces comía en silencio, miro con lágrimas en los ojos a su hijo, quedarse solo con Sanada, recordó con cierta burla que el habría deseado un hermano- ¿de qué te ríes?- el rubio negó y se acercó a abrazar la pequeño.

- Vete a dormir Sanada, tu madre y yo debemos hablar- Hinata sonrió y abrazo al joven. El niño se quejaba levemente, odiaba que lo mandaran a dormir, era un hombre, los hombres no dormían- Es todo un caso- la morena le sonrió a su marido- Hinata-chan- ella asintió, Naruto tomo sus manos- ¿quieres que volvamos a Okinawa?- abrió los ojos- es que…

- Me gustaría- hablo suavemente- pero ya inscribí a Sanada-chan y tu aun tienes trabajo.- llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio- no sé qué pase, pero… tienes mi apoyo- el rubio sintió lagrimones caer por sus mejillas y abrazo a la joven morena- ¿Naruto-kun?

- Yo…- sonrió feliz, ya no estaba solo como antes- gracias Hinata-chan- ella solo le devolvió el abrazo y se sintió culpable. Había deseado tanto estar más tiempo con Sasuke, negó. Naruto no se lo merecía, ella haría lo que fuera por salvar su familia.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke y Mikoto caminaban de la mano hasta aquel hotel. Se sentía un hombre libre y ahora debía ir por Hinata, aunque eso significara traicionar la confianza de Naruto. Pero no importaba, Sakura había sido pan comido, le había gritado muchas cosas, incluso lo había amenazado, pero él no le temía a eso. Lo que más temía era que Hinata se fuera de su lado, pero…

- Papa- miro a la niña- ¿el niño Hyuga vendrá a jugar?- el moreno levanto una ceja- nunca me había sentido tan bien- su sonrisa se acrecentó y Sasuke la miro asombrado- ¿es así como se siente tener un hermano?- hermano. Sonrió y acaricio su pequeña cabeza- quisiera un hermano.- bostezo y se recargo contra su papa.

Suspiro, si quería estar con Hinata y Sanada en una familia, primero debía convencer al pequeño tigre. Sonrió, Naruto debía estar orgulloso del niño, era callado, era responsable por lo que veía. Si, hasta que hacia algo bien el dobe de su amigo. Negó, cargo a la niña y la puso en la cama. Él se quitó la camisa y se acostó en el sillón. Mañana buscarían una casa nueva, que la otra se la quedara Sakura, le daba igual.

..

..

Hinata caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, iría a decirle a Neji que quería trabajar con él, ya que estaba en Tokio, que mejor que pasar tiempo con tu nisan. Llego hasta la oficina del muchacho, per se sorprendió al ver la puerta abrirse y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al ver de quien se trataba.

Sasuke la miraba desde su altura, iba muy bien vestida. Ambos se miraban fijamente, Hinata trataba de apartar la vista, pero parecía que los ojos de Sasuke seguían siendo hipnóticos para ella. Un golpecito la saco de su ensoñación y miro a una niña sobre sus piernas.

- Hinata-sama.- dijo con una sonrisa. La morena parpadeo- soy Mikoto- la chica se hinco y acaricio con cariño el rostro de la niña.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?- su típico tartamudeo cuando estaba nerviosa hacia acto de presencia- Sanada-chan quedo muy impresionado contigo- dijo con un poco de burla.

- ¿De verdad?- se soltó de ella y corrió hasta el brazo de su padre. ¿Oíste?- Sasuke suspiro- ¿Qué hace aquí Hinata-sama?- la curiosidad de un niño, Sasuke estaba por hacerle la misma pregunta, pero a él no le iba a responder.

- Negocios- puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le guiño el ojo. Sasuke miro a otro lado, se veía tan linda cuando hacia eso- ¿Uchiha-san?- Sasuke estaba usando todo su autocontrol, la amaba demasiado, pero debía ir despacio.

- Sasuke-kun- miraron e Ino aparecía- debo llevarme a la niña o no entrara a la escuela- Sasuke asintió y Mikoto se despidió de ambos con un beso, Hinata miraba con una sonrisa a la niña. Sanada estaba feliz con la idea de tener una hermana, estaba segura "Escríbele a la cigüeña que no quiero una hermana" se sonrojo. La cigüeña.

- ¿En qué piensas Hyuga?- miro y Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de lado- ¿Vienes a pedirle trabajo a Hyuga?- ella asintió esquivando su mirada- desgraciadamente para ti él no tiene plazas- levanto la vista y Sasuke miraba a otro lado. Venía a decirle si quería que me llevara empleados, para trabajar en el lado que es de tu familia.

- ¿Mi familia, con Uchiha?- se sonrojo, se escuchaba extraño. Sasuke también miraba sonrojado a otro lado, eso era como una declaración- p-perdón

- No importa- dijo carraspeando- me refiero a que tu primo firmo conmigo cuando tú te fuiste de luna de miel. Escupió lo último, pero Hinata no lo escucho- el caso es que tu compañía y la mía están unidas- ella asintió. ¿Quisieras ir a ocuparte de los de tu empresa? Supongo que así les daría más confianza.

- No lo sé- Dijo en tono bajo. Si aceptaba, tendría que ver más seguido a Sasuke, pero si se negaba. Se sentía una tonta, anoche había jurado que lucharía por su familia y solo bastaba una sonrisa "hecha en Uchiha" para que todo se fuera al traste.

- ¿Hyuga?- pero ella seguía perdida en su mundo, suspiro. Se acercó hasta su oído- Hinata- la vio abrir los ojos y sonrojarse al punto máximo conocido o desconocido. La joven se pegó a la pared opuesta y lo miraba con sus ojos perla muy abiertos- Sabes que odio que me ignoren- puso las manos en sus bolsillos y Hinata solo apretó su mano sobre su pecho. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Tienes hasta mañana para decidir- siguió caminando hasta llegar al elevador.

- ¡Uchiha-san!- miro hacia atrás y Hinata tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido- acepto – abrió los ojos, ella solo hizo una reverencia e ingreso a la oficina de su nisan. Sasuke sonrió, Hinata seguía sorprendiéndolo mucho.

...

...

...

...

Naruto miraba unos documentos mientras se rascaba la cabeza, estaba algo cansado. Miro hacia el frente y una joven rubia de ojos perla estaba sentada allí, ambos habían decidido organizar los documentos. Sonrió, era muy callada y eso le agradaba, se parecía a su Hinata. Sonrió como bobo al pensar en su esposa, seria lindo pasar un día junto.

- Shion-chan- la muchacha levanto la vista- ¿tú eres mujer cierto?-ella frunció el ceño- digo… - se rasco la cabeza.- ya sé que eres una chica es solo que…- ella suspiro.

- ¿Quiere un consejo?- asintió con una sonrisa- dígame.

- Quiero que Hinata-chan y yo pasemos un día juntos, pero no se me ocurre nada- medito- tal vez si… si dejáramos al niño con Neji- medito.

- ¡Naruto!- ambos rubios voltearon hacia la puerta y miraron a la pelirosa que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas- yo… yo…- se lanzó a los brazos del rubio- no puedo más, Sasuke-kun me pidió el divorcio- Naruto se alarmo ¿se habría enterado de lo que había hecho?- se llevó a Mikoto y me dijo que me enviaría a sus abogados.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan- ella solo se abrazó más fuertemente a él y Naruto suspiro- Shion-chan, dejanos solos- la joven asintió y Naruto miro a la pelirosa- ¿Por qué te pidió el divorcio?

- Dijo que estaba enamorado de otra mujer- abrió los ojos- que a pesar de que se casó conmigo nunca me amo, que solo me había soportado porque creyó que Mikoto me necesitaba, pero… pero…- siguió sollozando, suspiro un poco más calmado, no era porque se había enterado de nada- Naruto… no puedo más, creí que llamándote su estrés se reduciría pero está peor.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan- le sonrió con cariño, la pelirosa lo miro anhelante- será mejor que vayas a casa- abrió los ojos- yo tengo trabajo y después iré por Hinata-chan al trabajo.

- ¿Naruto?- se abrazó al joven- no me dejes sola, por favor. Te necesito- el joven rubio suspiro.- Por favor… quédate conmigo- paso sus manos por la ancha espalda del joven y lo abrazo más hacia ella- he sufrido tanto desde que decidí quedarme con Sasuke-kun y…

- Sakura-chan- sintió las manos del joven sobre sus brazos, pero también lo veía dudar- fue decisión tuya lo que paso, Hinata-chan no se merece que le haga esto, si el teme está enamorado de otra mujer. No podemos hacer nada.

- ¡¿Si Hinata fuera la que estuviera enamorada de otro hombre también me dirías lo mismo?!- el rubio miro a otro lado- ¿Por qué...? Naruto, mírame- el rubio suspiro, apretó los brazos de Sakura y al final se separó de ella- ¿Naruto?

- Si Hinata-chan estuviera enamorada de otra persona, no tendría derecho a reprocharle nada- la pelirosa abrió los ojos- porque yo también soy igual- se acercó a besar tiernamente la frente de Sakura y ella solo pudo sentirse miserable. Ese hombre la quería a pesar de todo, pero también amaba a su esposa, estaba segura.

- Naruto- se abrazó a él. Al menos en sus brazos podía sentirse una nueva persona, alguien no tan infeliz, no tan malvado, no tan cruel al desear la felicidad desperdiciada- gracias- el rubio el abrazo con cariño, estaba loco.

..

..

...

...

Hinata caminaba de la mano con Sanada, ambos pelinegros sonreían ante lo contado por él. De verdad que esa escuela no era tan mala, empezó a hacer aspavientos como lo hacía su padre, pero después carraspeo y se puso serio. Logrando sacar las risas de su madre. Ambos caminaban a paso tranquilo, cuando el sonido de un claxon los despertó.

Miraron hacia atrás y ahí estaban los Uchiha. Ambos Hyuga pensaron "Uchiha" uno como rivalidad y la otra con temor. Mikoto bajo del auto y corrió a abrazar a Hinata, causando la ira de Sanada el cual comenzó a perseguirla por todos lados. Sasuke sonrió ante lo que veía.

- ¿quieres que te lleve?- ella lo miro, no tenía su traje puesto como esa mañana, llevan unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y una chamarra color marrón- Mikoto y yo íbamos por un helado.- Hinata miro a la niña. La cual estaba encima de la espalda de Sanada, al parecer quería que le hiciera caballito.

- ¡Bájate!- gruño el pequeño- ¡Mamá!- ella solo sonrió, camino hasta tomar la mano de la niña y bajarla despacio- gracias.

- ¿Quieres un helado Sanada-chan?- el niño hizo una mueca. Miro hacia ambos Uchiha, eran peligrosos para su mamá, uno era muy invasor con ella y la otra. La otra solo quería molestarlo a él- ¿Sanada-chan?

- Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke sintió un tic en su ojo ¿Por qué tenía una sonrisa triunfal? - ¿El señor va a pagar?- sintió una puñalada, nadie lo llamaba señor, ni los niños que eran compañeros de Mikoto- ¿verdad?

- Mi papá puede pagar todo lo que te comas, Hyuga. Dijo con suficiencia la pequeña y Hinata suspiro, se parecían a Sasuke y a Naruto, se sonrojo ante lo pensado.-

- Eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa maligna, tanto Hinata como Sasuke miraron a esos dos niños, los cuales discutían como verdaderos hermanos, la morena sonrió ante lo que veía- mamá. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Suban, nosotros los llevamos- dijo Sasuke rodeando el auto- ¿Hyuga?- ella asintió. Subió a Sanada atrás y abrocho su cinturón, para después besar su frente. Mikoto miro con un puchero la acción, miro a Sanada y le enseño la lengua. Causando que Hinata hiciera lo mismo con ella.

- Mamá- se quejó Sanada y Sasuke torció los ojos- no beses a esa niña- le enseño la lengua también y Hinata beso de nuevo a su hijo.

- Sube- dijo Sasuke como respuesta, ambos iban en ese auto. Se maldijo internamente, si no hubiera sido tan idiota. Ahora esa sería su realidad, dos hijos que discutieran diario, ella besando a ambos niños. Platicando entre ellos, él tomando su mano, sí. A lo mejor el que más sufría era él. Todo por idiota.

...

...

...

...

Hinata cargaba con Mikoto y Sasuke llevaba a un adormilado Sanada en su brazo derecho, el niño se quejaba y el moreno estaba seguro de que ya le había dejado un rastro de baba, pero era agradable estar así. La morena dejo a la pequeña sobre la cama de la habitación de hotel donde se quedaban ambos.

Estiro sus brazos hacia su hijo, pero Sasuke no lo soltó. Ella lo miro extrañada y acostó al niño a un lado de Mikoto, lo cual causo que la niña tomara su manita y que Sanada hiciera un puchero entre sueños. Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la acción, Mikoto odiaba ser hija única.

- Gracias por todo- dijo de pronto, Hinata lo miro sin entender- lamento… que sea tan tarde- ella asintió.

- No se preocupe- dijo mirando a ambos niños- no creo que Naruto-kun llegue todavía- Sasuke sintió un tueno sobre él, se refería a haberla dejado ir, no a lo tarde que era para ir a casa- me llevare a Sanada-chan, perdone por molestarlo- fue hacia el niño.

- Deberían quedarse por esta noche- lo miro asustada- puedes quedarte en la cama con los niños. Yo dormiré en el sillón, al menos así no dejare sola a Mikoto si los voy a dejar y no te iras tu sola- medito.

- Llamare a Naruto-kun- Sasuke sintió una punzada de nuevo, pero de celos en su estado más puro- ¿Naruto-kun?- espero- n… no llegaremos a casa- escucho el grito del joven- es que…- miro a los niños- Mikoto-chan y Sanada. Chan se quedaron jugando hasta tarde- el rubio afirmo- te daré la dirección del hotel. Ahora debes estar cansado- asintió con una sonrisa- si… te veremos mañana- sonrió de nuevo- hai- espero de nuevo- te quiero.- Sasuke pensaba en asesinar a su mejor amigo. Al menos viuda no se opondría a nada- hasta mañana.

- Ese dobe, podía ir a dejarlos yo mismo- dijo mirando a otro lado, Hinata sonrió y negó. ¿Por qué a pesar de que había llamado a su marido, se sentía tan bien al lado de ese petulante pelinegro?- puedes usar algo de mi ropa.

- Uchiha-sama- miro a la joven- ¿Por qué duermen aquí?- su tono tímido le daba a entender, que quería saber, pero no quería sonar atrevida.

- Sakura y yo hemos discutido mucho- dijo sin mas- Mikoto nunca la obedece y eso crea problemas entre ambos, pero…- miro hacia la ventana- no es como si me afectara.

- Lo siento- miro a la joven- Mikoto-chan se ve muy feliz, no esperaba que pasaran por eso en casa- Sasuke negó.- iré a cambiarme-la vio partir y solo se sentó en el sillón "Uchiha, eres un genio" pensó con coraje.

...

...

...

...

Naruto miraba el teléfono, hacía poco que le había llamado Hinata, diciéndole que no llegaría. Debería estar con el teme, medito. Ella siempre le había temido a aquel pelinegro, así que… no era para tanto que se quedaran juntos, además. Dudaba que ese moreno fuera a querer algo con su esposa.

- ¿Quién era Naruto?- entro una pelirosa con una toalla en la cabeza y la camisa del rubio.

- Era Hinata-chan- la pelirosa se alarmo- no vendrá a dormir, los niños se quedaron jugando hasta tarde- ella asintió, gateo sobre la cama y se abrazó al rubio- ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si- ambos solo miraban hacia la pared- creo que… lo mejor es, es portarnos como hasta ahora pero…- Naruto asintió, beso de nuevo la frente de Sakura y ella sonrió- Naruto.

- Descuida Sakura-chan- ambos se miraron- nadie sabrá nada- se puso serio, causando que la chica lo mirara asustada- de la salida del trabajo a media noche soy tuyo, de ahí en fuera soy de Hinata-chan y Sanada-chan- pego en su puño con los ojos cerrados- bien- sonrió como siempre y la pelirosa le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Ya no se atrevía a golpearlo.

- Gracias- el negó, beso tiernamente a la joven, sí, eso era sentirse la persona más maldita del mundo, robando la felicidad de su mejor amiga-¿quieres dormir?- negó con una sonrisa pícara. Eso auguraba que no dormiría en toda la noche.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke contemplaba a los niños abrazarse a Hinata, la cual había quedado en medio de ellos. Quería a Hinata Hyuga en su vida, la tendría, así tuviera que traicionar a su mejor amigo, total. No la iba a extrañar, además. Los niños también la querían.

Se acercó a besar la frente femenina y la escucho suspirar. Miro a Mikoto, la cual sonreía en sueños. Era un condenado idiota, un reverendo estúpido y el Uchiha más egoísta que existía. Él la había dejado ir. Miro hacia la ventana y recordó las veces que ella lo llamaba "Sasuke-kun" había cometido un error y lo iba a reparar, pero primero debía ganarse al enano Hyuga.

Más calmado fue a sentarse en el sillón, mañana el dobe vendría por ellos. Mejor se dormía, si no se pondría de malas al pensar en el rubio risueño.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Hola, Jajaja si ya se, me tarde mucho. Pero ya ven, no pienso dejar ninguna de mis historias y de una vez aviso que… pues... de mí no se libran xD Jajaja. A Hinata le quite su tartamudeo, pero imaginen que aun tartamudea, es que una chica me pidió que lo hiciera porque se perdía. Pus al cliente lo que pida xD.**

**Otra cosa, ustedes saben que me pueden pedir lo que sea que se les ocurra, pero también no se pasen con "justo cuando pensé no hagas sufrir a Naruto" miren… en esta historia, todos van a sufrir, por igual. Ni uno más que el otro ni nada. Así que a quien no le parezca, fanfiction tiene muchísimas historias que estarían felices de recibir comentarios así.**

**No crean que esté enojada, bueno sí. La verdad es que si me saco de balance el comentario de esta chica o chico, que tampoco me dejo su nombre. Saben que me encanta leer sus reviews, saben que adoro que comenten. Pero tampoco me dejen comentarios así.**

**No les gusta. Fácil y sencillo, me iré a leer otra mafufada por ahí por fanfiction y dejamos mis mafufadas en paz. ¿Hecho? xD **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, sinceramente es como empezar de nuevo, me cuesta muchísimo hilar las ideas. Pero… pues… les prometo que ya no tardare y ya no se me irán las cabras al monte xD. Pero plis, denme una señal de que aún están aquí, lo siento muchísimo por lo mucho que tarde, pero… pues… como que me estrese de más y valió queso la inspiración, pero ya estoy de vuelta y terminaremos los fic que dejamos xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis niñas! ya volvi, no me tarde verdad? en fin, espero que les guste el capitulo, lo escribi los más rapido que pude, esta algo flojito, pero apartir de aqui, viene lo bueno! Aww espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

...

...

...

Hinata parpadeo levemente al sentir los rayos del sol darle de lleno en la cara, miro hacia todos lados y no reconoció la habitación. Se alarmo un poco, pero después se relajó, había decidido no llegar a casa para quedarse con Sanada, Mikoto y… y… abrió los ojos. Miro hacia la derecha y ambos niños estaban allí, en medio de ella y de… él.

Sasuke dormía tranquilamente con su mano aferrando el pequeño estomago de Sanada, Mikoto se encontraba abrazada a ella y ambos hacían una especie de "casita" para los niños. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, ella no podía hacer eso, no podía… miro fijamente a Sasuke, su ceño no estaba fruncido, su rostro lucia como el de un niño.

Incluso Sanada se veía feliz en su abrazo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, lo que daría porque esa fuera la realidad de todos, que el siguiera siendo suyo… era una egoísta, pero… no tenía importancia, intento relajarse y con cuidado de no despertar a los infantes, se acurruco más contra ellos, abrazando a la pequeña morena. Que feliz era así.

Sasuke parpadeo al sentir el movimiento y sonrió al ver la escena, Mikoto y Sanada abrazados, en medio de él y de Hinata. Se levantó un poco y beso la frente femenina, beso la mejilla de su hija y acaricio los negros cabellos de Sanada, para después ponerse de pie. Debía tomar una foto o se perdería esa escena. Sonrió de lado, se parecía a su madre cada que algo le gustaba.

Una vez cumplido su capricho decidió meterse a bañar, ellos aún no despertaban, él no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su descanso, aunque… medito ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama con todos si él había dormido en el sillón? Era sonámbulo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Bufo molesto, ahora entendía porque Naruto se burlaba de él cuando iban a la secundaria.

Dejo que el agua fría le quitara los estragos del sueño, la flojera y demás cosas. Hoy debía fingir mejor que nunca que aquella morena no era la mujer que amaba. Al menos delante de Naruto no pasaría nada, pero suponía que Sakura si se daría cuenta y no le convenía por el momento, salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura, otra más se encontraba en su cabeza y su torso con pequeñas gotas de agua, las cuales resbalaban por él hasta perderse en el inicio de la toalla.

Abrió la puerta como si nada y camino hasta el ropero, tomo su ropa y camino de nuevo hasta el baño, pero escucho un ligero hipido, frunció el ceño. Volteo hacia atrás y Hinata lo miraba con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y sus manos en su boca, impidiendo que más sonidos salieran de sus labios.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, Sasuke estaba asombrado, creía que ella dormía y ahora. Lo miraba fijamente, Hinata se levantó de la cama, con movimientos lentos, hasta bajarse de ella. Camino en dirección a Sasuke y este trago grueso. Su Hinata estaba…. Caminando hasta él. ¡Dios! ¡Se estaba acercando a él! Antes de poder reaccionar, la joven morena paso a un lado suyo para encerrarse en el baño.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta y una sonrisa de lado surco sus facciones, debía suponer que algo así pasaría. Empezó a reír un poco y se fue hacia el ropero, daba gracias que fuera grande y que podría cambiarse sin ser interrumpido y sin molestar a los niños. Hinata seguía siendo muy inocente y adorable, daba gracias que el Dobe de Naruto no la hubiera cambiado.

..

...

...

..

Media hora después, todos se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel, desayunando. Sanada le mandaba miradas asesinas a Sasuke y a Mikoto mientras la niña solo comía tranquila al lado de su padre. Hinata masticaba en silencio, una cosa era ver a Sasuke y otra verlo solo con una toalla y todo mojado, se sonrojo, si pudiera borrar esa imagen… espera ¿borrar? No, mejor lo dejaría así.

- ¡Mikoto-chan!- la niña volteo con miedo hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una pelirosa que la miraba sonriente- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mamá- susurro de forma apagada, Sakura paso su mano por los negros cabellos de la niña- hola Hinata-chan, Sanada-chan- la morena le sonrió con simpatía y el niño bufo, no le agradaban las mujeres, solo su mamá.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- ella miro hacia la entrada y el rubio esposo hacia su aparición, su sonrisa de siempre. La chica se reprendió mentalmente, había deseado quedarse en ese sueño con Sasuke y los niños- hola Sanada-chan- dijo con una sonrisa perversa, a lo que el niño sintió nervios- ¡Teme!- Sasuke deseo con todas sus fuerzas matar a su mejor amigo y a su ex esposa.

- ¿Nos vamos Mikoto-chan?- la niña miro con el ceño fruncido a su madre- Sasuke, le comprare un vestido nuevo, nos veremos en la tarde- el moreno solo miro de manera asesina a su ex esposa, hablaría con ella después y le dejaría en claro que Mikoto no saldría con ella nunca más- adiós Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, la morena sonrió con simpatía al ver la cara de berrinche que tenía la niña.

- ¿Nos vamos Hinata-chan?-ella asintió, jalo la mano de su hijo y caminaron detrás del rubio, el cual se emparejo a su lado para tomarla de la mano- nos vemos teme.- Sasuke miro con odio renovado ¿es que siempre se llevarían lo que él quería? Al parecer sí.

- Uchiha-san- llamo Hinata- nos vemos mañana en la oficina- sonrió y abrazo por la cintura a Naruto, Sasuke sonrió de lado. Si, mañana en la oficina.

...

...

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, a su lado, el pequeño Sanada con carita de sueño ante lo temprano del horario, habían salido temprano porque Hinata quería llegar a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo, se sentía ansiosa. Dirigiría la parte que le correspondía a los Hyuga, tendría gente a su cargo y seria socia directa de Sasuke, en representación a su primo. Espera… ¿socia directa? Se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Sanada estampara su rostro en sus piernas. Miro con un puchero a su madre y después abrió los ojos ¿Por qué ella lucia tan preocupada?

Hinata miraba perdida a todos lados, no se había puesto a pensar en que tendría que tratar directamente con Sasuke, tampoco que estarían prácticamente solos ya que ahora Sakura no formaba parte de los Uchiha, bueno aun no era oficial el divorcio.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- miro hacia atrás y una morena pequeña corría hacia ella- ¡Sanada!- se lanzó a los brazos del niño y este se puso tieso de puro coraje- buenos días- ella le sonrió y miro con miedo hacia atrás por si veía a Sasuke, pero no estaba.

- ¿Y tu papá Uchiha? – dijo mordaz el pequeño, apretando la mano de su madre. A lo que ella espero ansiosa la respuesta.

- Se quedó en casa a discutir con mamá- ambos oji perla miraron asombrados a la niña- yo…- Hinata tomo su mano-

- No es bueno que las niñas caminen solas- dijo en tono amable y con una sonrisa en los labios- yo te llevare a la escuela- Sanada miro a otro lado mientras extendía su pequeña mano hacia la de Mikoto, causando la sonrisa de la niña- ¿verdad Sanada-chan?

- Si- miro a otro lado y Hinata sonrió, su hijo era tan maduro, a pesar de que decía sentir desprecio por la menor, estaba dispuesto a compartir su tiempo a solas. Se puso en medio de ambos niños y caminaron de la mano. Ambos parecían hermanos, sonriente ese pensamiento, hermanos.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba con furia hacia la ventana, esa tonta de Sakura, amenazarlo a él. A él ¿entienden lo que es eso? La muy lista se le ocurrió decirle que le quitaría a Mikoto, maldita sea, estaba hasta la… suspiro, tenía que ser precavido, él no tenía que incurrir en ningún crimen, bueno, no tenía que meter la pata para que la custodia quedara a su favor.

Si pudiera divorciarse de Sakura y quedarse con Mikoto, no dudaría ni dos segundos en correr por Hinata y quitársela a Naruto, estaba mal lo que pensaba, pero sus instintos Uchiha no disminuían, y esos eran, el egoísmo, la ira, los celos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno era un sentimiento agradable.

No dejaría que le quitaran a su hija, así hiciera falta lo que fuera, no dejaría que Sakura se quedara con Mikoto, la niña era suya. Se sentó en su lugar, ni siquiera había podido ir a dejar a la niña, de seguro se había ido sola, se sintió aun peor, dejar a su hija sola. Todo por una estúpida discusión.

- Uchiha-sama. Miro hacia la puerta- la señora Uzumaki está aquí- frunció el ceño ¿Uzumaki? Cambiaria eso a Uchiha.- pase.

- Buenos días, Uchiha-san- dijo en tono amable, Sasuke asintió.- ¿Dónde trabajare?

- Sígueme- ella asintió y camino detrás de él- como ya viste, esa es mi oficina. Asuntos que tengas que tratar conmigo, puedes entrar en el momento que desees, si es una emergencia o no, tienes total libertad de entrar- llegaron al elevador- tu piso será el de abajo, es todo lo correspondiente al área financiera de los Uchiha y los Hyuga, por lo cual… te necesito allí- ella asintió- baja- salió del ascensor para toparse con una oficina amplia, varios cubículos se abrían paso y la gente corría apresurada por todos lados, miro con miedo el lugar, destilaba estrés.- ¡Chico perro!- Hinata abrió los ojos.

-Joder, deja de molestar Uchiha- abrió los ojos- ¿Hinata?- ella miro con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Hinata!-

- Kiba-kun- se abrazó al castaño y este sonrió entre lágrimas- te eche tanto de menos- abrazo a su mejor amigo y enterró sus rostro en su pecho. Sasuke torció los ojos, el horrible chico perro podía abrazar a Hinata y él no podía, maldición- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Digamos que… Uchiha me pidió que viniera, pero hasta ahora me entere porque- acaricio su mejilla- cinco años sin saber de ti- tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y después procedió a estrujarlas con saña- ingrata, mal agradecida. Mira que tenernos en espera- Hinata sollozaba, tanto de alegría por verlo, como por el dolor en sus mejillas, terminarían rojas, pero no importaba.

- Déjala, tengo que enseñarle lo demás- dijo sin más el Uchiha- vamos…

- Yo le enseñare esta área, puedes irte jefe, tienes trabajo.- dijo con burla, tomo la mano de su amiga y comenzó a caminar- Shino estará feliz de verte… ¿sabías que el maldito fue ascendido? Ni yo me lo creo…- sus voces se perdieron por la oficina y Sasuke pensó, cosas por hacer esta semana…. Torturar a Kiba Inuzuka, de por vida.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto miraba fijamente sus documentos, estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y sinceramente ya se había aburrido, medito… tal vez era momento de pensar en que iba a hacer con Hinata y con Sakura. Quería a Hinata, se había casado con ella, convencido de eso. Pero… su amor por la pelirosa nunca había desaparecido en realidad.

A lo mejor se había mimetizado entre el cariño por su esposa y por el dolor de verla casada con su mejor amigo. Miro por la ventana, no se sentía capaz de lastimar a Hinata, y esperaba no hacerlo, pero… ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante si no era feliz? Sasuke se había separado de Sakura porque no la amaba, al parecer no sentía ni cariño por ella ¿Por qué se habría casado con Sakura en primer lugar?

- ¡Naruto!- un golpe en su escritorio lo alerto de la situación, una chica pelirosa, peligrosamente rosa debía agregar. Lo miraba con reproche- te estoy hablando- se sentó en la silla y el rubio sonrió nervioso.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan… es solo que…- la chica lo miro atenta, no era común en él perderse en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué sucede?- ella se encogió de hombros.

- Le dije a Sasuke que quiero la custodia de Mikoto- el rubio abrió los ojos- es mi hija, nació de mí, es obvio que quiera que ella se quede conmigo- entrecerró los ojos- pero Sasuke no quiere soltarla, dice que es solo suya, por ser Uchiha- se entristeció- no es justo que Sasuke me haga esto.

- El teme esta solo en la vida- la pelirosa abrió los ojos- recuerda que el perdió todo, bueno… los dos lo hicimos- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- el accidente nos dejó solos a los dos- Sakura miro con pena hacia otro lado, era muy egoísta al querer que Sasuke le diera a la niña y quedarse con Naruto.- nunca lo vi interesado por nadie- ella abrió los ojos

- El día que nos casamos- el rubio asintió- él estaba mirando a otro lado, creí que te miraba a ti…

- Sakura-chan, es mi mejor amigo, pero no me gusta el teme… me gustan con más cuerpo…- un coscorrón se instaló en su cabeza - ¡Ay!- la pelirosa miraba enojada hacia otro lado- Lo siento Sakura-chan- comenzó a reírse y poco después la chica se contagió- ya estás de mejor ánimo.

- Siempre es bueno estar contigo- se levantó de donde estaba, camino hasta el otro lado del escritorio y volteo la silla del rubio- ¿Estás solo hoy?- el asintió- ¿ahora?- comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y Naruto se sonrojo un poco, miro a todos lados- Naruto…

- Creo que Shion-chan fue a comer- se acercó a la pelirosa- picarona, Sakura-chan- ambos sonrieron cómplices y Naruto sello sus labios con los de la pelirosa, ella paso sus manos por los hombros y cuello del joven, mientras se sentaba de piernas abiertas sobre su regazo- mi Sakura-chan- ella sonrió feliz, Naruto era lo que quería y a su hija…

..

..

…

…

…

Sasuke se encontraba parado delante de la escuela, de mínimo iría a recoger a su hija. Sonrió al verla correr hasta él y pegarse como sanguijuela a su pierna, es cierto que cuando ella nació, lo primero que él le dijo fue "Mi pequeña sanguijuela" ya que no se despegaba de él. Sonrió con burla y se acercó a abrazar a la niña.

- ¡Viniste!- el asintió, ella se quitó su mochila y se la dio a su padre, para después tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar- hoy… Hinata-sama y Sanada-kun me trajeron- abrió los ojos- nos encontramos en el camino y ambos fueron amables conmigo… Sanada-kun me dio la mano- dijo emocionada- y todo el día estuve con él. No me rechazo como antes…. Dime… ¿podrías… podrías pedirle a la cigüeña un hermano?- el pelinegro se sonrojo, eso no se pedía a la cigüeña… bueno…- ¿Por favor?-

- No… tu madre y yo nos estamos divorciando- la niña abrió los ojos…- sería estúpido pedir un hermano en medio del divorcio-. La niña inflo sus mejillas- ¿Qué?- se detuvo a mirarla-

.- Yo no dije que se lo pidieras a mamá- el abrió los ojos- pídeselo a Hinata-sama- un sonrojo aún más fuerte cubrió por completo sus mejillas. Esta niña iba a lo que iba- así… podríamos ser tres… te casarías con Hinata-sama… Sanada-kun sería mi hermano y él bebe que le encargues a la cigüeña, seria hermano mío y de Sanada-kun…

- Mikoto- la niña no dejaba de parlotear, si supiera que él también quería eso… pero… - Mikoto- ella seguía diciendo lo que harían si fuera una niña como ella…- Mikoto…

- ¡Cállate ya, Uchiha!- miraron y Sanada caminaba detrás de ellos- he escuchado tus sucios planes, olvídate que te deje estar con mi mamá de nuevo…- miro hacia otro lado y Sasuke bufo, niños.- y usted...- se miraron retadoramente por un rato...-

- ¡Sanada-chan!- Mikoto se soltó de Sasuke y corrió a abrazar a Hinata, la cual sonrió ante el abrazo- hola… Mikoto-chan…- otro pequeño se pegó a sus piernas y ella solo sonrió. Niños- Sanada-chan…

- Aléjate de mi mamá- jalo a su mamá hasta ponerla detrás de él, esos Uchiha eran peligrosos- mamá, vámonos…- ella asintió, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Quieres que los lleve?- ella miro hacia Sasuke, el cual tenía la mirada seria- recuerda que aun tienes que ir a trabajar y perderías mucho tiempo si lo vas a dejar en tu casa, al menos así… Mikoto y los hijos de tu primo tendrían a alguien más con quien jugar- Sanada miraba suplicante a Hinata, él quería volver a casa- sube.- Mikoto subió enseguida.

- Está bien- el alma del niño salió literalmente de él… no sabía que iban a hacerle la pesada de su prima y la muy pesada de Mikoto- sube, Sanada-chan…

- Quiero ir en tus piernas- ella le sonrió y asintió, al menos así estaría lejos de Mikoto y vigilaría a Sasuke, si… ese hombre no se le acercaría a su mamá.

Llegaron después de quince minutos y ambos niños bajaron para correr hasta el elevador y presionar el botón, Hinata sonrió al verlos. Eran adorables, Sasuke solo bufo y después miro a Hinata… pronto estarían juntos, apenas se divorciara de Sakura, ella y Sanada serian suyos.

Paso a un lado de la morena, rozando apropósito, su mano con la de ella y tomando ligeramente su dedo meñique. Hinata miro asustada como el joven se alejaba de ella, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, lo había hecho sin querer ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría creer que él la tocaría? Negó con tristeza y tomo la mano de Sanada, él había terminado con ella, por ser débil, por tener miedo de la reacción de su nisan al saber que lo amaba.

Sanada miraba confundido a su madre, hace rato lucia feliz. Miro con recelo a los dos Uchiha, se las pagarían, por algo su padre sufría las peores travesuras en la historia, conocidas y desconocidas. Sus ojitos brillaron maliciosos, cuando ellos se fueran… los Uchiha pagarían por poner triste a su madre. Oh si, o dejaba de llamarse Sanada Hyuga… y Uzumaki.

Hinata camino con su hijo hasta su oficina y una vez allí, se encerraron ambos. Sasuke suspiro, suponía que la había confundido por lo que hizo, debía pedirle una disculpa… medito, no se disculparía, el hacia las cosas porque quería hacerlas, no necesitaba el permiso de nadie… pero, Hinata era especial, debía disculparse. Dejo que Mikoto jugara con Haruka y Hitomi, para el encerrarse en su oficina.

Miro la fotografía, suponía que nadie la había visto aun, esperaba que no lo hicieran, mantenía a todos lejos de su escritorio por lo mismo, miro la sonrisa de Hinata y por raro que pareciera, su propia sonrisa. Creyó que no volvería a sonreír así, sus familias habían sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, hasta que el accidente los desapareció.

Los Hyuga, los Uzumaki, los Uchiha, todos al mismo tiempo, que irónico ¿no? El, odiando a los Hyuga, por la educación que le dio Fugaku y termino enamorado de una. Sobo su frente, iría a disculparse con Hinata, le diría que cenaran y hablarían de ellos, sí, eso haría. Miro a la rubia maniaca y camino hasta ella. Sería bueno que se quedara con los niños.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto acomodaba su camisa, debía llegar a casa. Lo mejor sería hablar con Hinata y decirle lo que estaba pasando, le pediría de manera amable que se separaran y que ambos pudieran ver a Sanada, negó. Era un mal plan, él los quería. Amaba a Sanada y adoraba a Hinata, había sido muy feliz cuando le habían entregado a su pequeño en brazos-

Sonrió nostálgico, tener a Hinata y a Sanada era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pero que Sakura correspondiera el amor que había sentido por ella antes… debía admitir que eso lo hacía aún más feliz, no se consideraba un hombre cruel ni tonto, él sabía lo que Hinata significaba para él y conocía muy bien lo que Sakura también sentía.

Tal vez… si él hablara con Hinata y pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa, podría saber porque ambos se casaron, suponía que ella lo quería, pero si no era así, ¿Por qué se habría casado con él? ¿Por qué él se casó con ella? Lo mejor era que hablaran sobre eso.

- Naruto- miro a la pelirosa- ¿ya te vas?

- Debo ir a recoger a Hinata, Sanada debe estar solo en casa- ella asintió, estiro sus brazos hacia él y Naruto sonrió, era feliz como estaba. Si la situación lo ameritaba, haría algo porque Hinata sea feliz también- te veo después.

- Cuídate- dijo con una sonrisa.

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba como Kiba corría detrás de Sanada, Shino sentado a su lado observaba la misma escena, sonrió. Al menos su hijo conocía a sus otros tíos, miro al pelinegro y sonrió con cariño al verlo con la misma cara seria, incluso seguía usando sus lentes oscuros, a veces era extraño, sonrió cuando este volteo a mirarla.

Se sentía culpable por haberse ido cuando pudo quedarse, tal vez si se hubiera quedado, su amor por Sasuke hubiera muerto al verlo ir de aquí para allá con Sakura, tal vez… tal vez hubiera podido enfrentarlo al lado de sus amigos y su primo, sonrió. Había cometido un error, sus amigos se habían perdido parte de la vida de Sanada y ella los había extrañado mucho.

Lo mejor ahora sería olvidarse de Sasuke, eso haría, lo dejaría ir, haría lo que estuviera en ella para que sus sentimientos no la traicionaran y el encontrara a alguien a quien de verdad quisiera. Más feliz que antes, sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a corretear detrás de Kiba y Sanada, siendo observada por el moreno de lentes. Algo le ocultaba, pero nunca había sido buena para esconder las cosas.

- Hinata-chan- miraron e Ino se encontraba allí- ¿quieres que me lleve a Sanada-chan?- la morena parpadeo- es que… el jefe necesita que te quedes más tiempo- dijo jefe con burla, la verdad es que se le había hecho rara la petición- a lo mejor es de los negocios con Neji-kun- dijo sonriendo- al menos así, tu hijo no se quedaría solo.

- ¿Es urgente?- dijo asustada, Shino frunció el ceño, Uchiha- Sanada-chan… irás con Ino-chan- el niño hizo una carita de terror- cuídalo mucho- ella le sonrió, estiro su mano hacia el niño y Sanada hizo un puchero, se vengaría.

- Yamanaka- miraron a Shino- iré con ustedes- camino al lado de Sanada- vamos- el niño comenzó a seguirlo.

- ¡Espérenme!- dijo Kiba detrás de ellos- cuídate Hinata, el tarado de Sasuke ha estado muy irascible, así que…- la abrazo- te cuidado- ella asintió. Los vio partir y suspiro, lo mejor sería relajarse y poner en práctica su decisión. No sucumbir ante el amor por el moreno.

- Hyuga- brinco al verlo tan cerca de ella- ¿en qué tanto piensas? – se sonrojo y miro a otro lado- bien, vámonos- lo miro de nuevo- ya es tarde, iremos a cenar-

- P... pero- miro hacia él- creí que…- Sasuke solo comenzó a caminar y ella comenzó a seguirlo- Uchiha-san… espéreme- corrió tras él-

..

...

...

...

..

..

Naruto caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, iría a recoger a Hinata, sí. Que buen chico era, sonrió como siempre y apretó el paso para llegar más pronto al lugar, medito. Tal vez Hinata se sorprendería de verlo, entonces tartamudearía como siempre y una vez que lo hiciera, él podría reírse un poco y abrazarla.

- ¿Naruto?- miro hacia el frente, Ino caminaba con cuatro niños a su lado, Hitomi y Haruka tomaban sus manos, mientras que Sanada y Mikoto, peleaban.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Ino-chan!- corrió a abrazar a su rubia amiga y ella sonrió- tus niños se parecen mucho a Neji- ella asintió- ne, ne- la rubia lo miro curiosa-¿Cuándo encargaran a Ino en miniatura?- sus ojos en una mirada pervertida y su sonrisa zorruna al decir aquello, solo provoco el sonrojo de la rubia.

- ¡Idiota!- dijo dándole un coscorrón- vámonos niños- Sanada miraba con una sonrisa a su padre, al menos ya no tendría que estar con Mikoto - por cierto- dijo volteándose- no me respondiste ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿eh? ¡Oh!- golpeo su puño-. Yo venía por Hinata-chan para irnos a la casa- miro a Sanada.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

- Vine con mamá- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero después me dijeron que me llevarían a casa- el rubio sonrió, eran buenos amigos- por cierto- el rubio asintió- ¿De dónde vienes? Solo estas de vago, ni para ocuparte de tu hijo puedes- dijo señalándolo con el dedo, Ino suspiro, eran raros.

- Vámonos- Naruto la miro confundido mientras en sus manos se encontraban las mejillas de Sanada- Sasuke-kun hizo que Neji y Hinata-chan se quedaran a una junta- el rubio hizo un puchero- vamos Sanada-chan.

- Yo lo llevare- dijo de pronto – vamos, podemos ir por algunas cosas- el niño medito- ya es tarde, iremos a cenar- sonrió- ¡Ramen!

- Ino-sama- dijo ignorando a su padre. Me iré con ustedes.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Ino sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo y como Sanada de cruzaba de brazos, de veras que era muy parecido a Sasuke, pero…- niño ingrato- comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas y Sanada hizo lo mismo.

- Podemos ir a cenar todos- dijo _Ino en medio de risas- así no comeremos Ramen- el rubio solo asintió y tomo la mano de Sanada- vamos niños.

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba fijamente a una avergonzada Hinata, al parecer no estaba muy cómoda de estar con él. Eso es mentira ¿Quién no estaría cómoda con él? Era ridículo pensar que ella lo evitaría. Ambos pidieron sus platillos y una vez que el mesero se fuera, ambos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo.

Rasco su cabeza mosqueado, estaba harto de que ella lo ignorara, le pediría disculpas por haber tomado su mano, le pediría disculpas por haberla dejado y sobre todo, le pediría que volvieran a retomar lo que tenían.

- Hinata- ella lo miro atenta- yo…-

- ¿Hinata-chan?- Sasuke reprimió sus ganas de asesinar a su ex esposa- ¿Sasuke-kun?- Hinata miraba con miedo a Sakura, la cual estaba incrédula ante lo que veía- ¿Qué hacen…?

- Sakura-chan- dijo la pelinegra- Uchiha-san quería darme unas indicaciones, pero ya era tarde y… y…- la pelirosa sonrió.

- No importa- dijo sentándose a un lado suyo- al menos ya no comeré sola- Sasuke transpiraba muerte por cada uno de sus poros, se las pagaría, con creces- ¿y entonces Sasuke-kun, me darás a Mikoto?- Hinata miro asombrada y Sasuke mando todo al demonio, ahora si vería quien era Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja lo siento flojito, bueno. Jajaja casi siempre pasa eso, en fin. ¿Me tarde? No ¿verdad? En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y la portada que le hice al fic, Jajaja en fin. Cuídense, nos vemos.**

**Respondiendo reviews. **

**Antoniacifer.- Jajaja, si todos van a sufrir muajaja, que bueno que te guste y si, son unas ternuras, es que una amiga me dijo que no le gustaría que fuera sasuhina si están de por medio los hijos de Hinata y de Sasuke, con diferente pareja y pus dije, vamos a hacer que sean hermanos, luego así se llevan los hermanos xD Jajaja.**

**Asuanarc.- no, no es soñador, Jajaja pero ya veras, no comas ansias, espero que no hayas esperado mucho por la conti, es lo más rápido que pude actualizar, así que… pues… gracias.**

**Guest.- muchas gracias. No te preocupes, Sanada-chan no le dejara nada fácil a Sasuke-chan xD. Jajaja lamento tardarme, bueno. Siento que esta vez no fue tan tardado, así que… espero que te guste. Nos vemos.**

**Regina Gabrielle le Rosse.-Mi adorada Gabicita! muchisimas gracias por preocuparte de mi estado xD. Me fue bien de temblor, solo fue el susto, pero todo esta bien. Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo y pues... estoy de vacaciones! asi que... ya no me tardare tanto, un abrazo super apretado! **

**Bueno, esos fueron todos, graMi adorada Gabicita! muchisimas gracias por preocuparte de mi estado xD. Me fue bien de temblor, solo fue el susto, pero todo esta bien. cias por su paciencia, por seguir apoyándome en esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias y nos vemos después.**

**Kasai**


End file.
